


Sacrifice

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [43]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, implied planetary destruction, implied solar harvesting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-14 17:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2200224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Seeker examines an unpopulated world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> written for the May 7, 2011round at tf_speedwriting. I have no freaking clue where it came from; it was all just suddenly: Seeker! This piece is definitely a non-subtle nod to the events discussed in the “Tales of the Fallen” ROTF comics, specifically the Jetfire issue. (can’t tell you what number just now; can’t get to my comic book box). It is, however, spoiler-free for those specific events.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000s7qc3/)  
Title: Sacrifice  
Universe: Bayverse  
Rating: PG  
Characters: Unnamed Seeker  
Warnings: casual discussion of the destruction of a star system  
Prompt: Setting: an arroyo (any desert, any planet)  
Notes: written for the May 7, 2011round at tf_speedwriting. I have no freaking clue where it came from; it was all just suddenly: Seeker! This piece is definitely a non-subtle nod to the events discussed in the “Tales of the Fallen” ROTF comics, specifically the Jetfire issue. (can’t tell you what number just now; can’t get to my comic book box). It is, however, spoiler-free for those specific events.

  
The remains of what had to have once been a fierce river wound their way through the blasted landscape like a scar. It was a testament to how hard the planet had worked to encourage the growth of life, but the dry and cracked wasteland surrounding it testified equally well to its failure.

Thanks to the over-hot sun baking away the atmosphere there was nothing left on this rock or any of the others like it in the system but winds hot enough to sting against his plating and dust that powdered into his joints with each step.

Ironically, that fierce heat—and the energy that generated it—made the star perfect for their needs.

With a pleased sound, he opened a space bridge back to his homeworld. His masters would be most pleased with this find, and this star would finally be able to nurture life rather than take it away.  



End file.
